


In Her Ivory Tower

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Light Angst, Rapunzel Elements, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Robin is Flynn and Alice, is her Rapunzel.





	In Her Ivory Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by ussjellyfish on Tumblr: i think about you, like this, all the time.
> 
> Based on the popular headcanon that Curious Archer will end up paralleling Flynn & Rapunzel.

Robin had read the story of Rapunzel growing up. Knowing the truth about fairytales had taught her that sometimes, they weren’t the way they came across in books.

 

Which was why she wasn’t surprised when she met Alice. Locked away in a tower, unable to have contact with anyone outside her evil mother. Her father’s heart had been poisoned against her and oh how Alice missed him deeply.

 

It became clear to Robin overtime that she was Flynn Ryder and Robin was Rapunzel. Of course the latter didn’t get the reference, but it made Robin feel her heart soar. She was finding a happy ending of her own.

 

Trudging up the tower, she hopped through the window, taking in the beauty that was her girlfriend. Long blonde curls, big blue eyes. There was the hint of being lonely, something Robin had seen in her aunt Regina’s from a young age. She knew the story of her and her father, it was heartbreaking to think that some fairytales just didn’t have that happy ending.

 

She prayed to hell that theirs wouldn’t end the same. It was why she hadn’t told her mom about it. Zelena worried, especially when villains were involved. If Robin took the time, she would find the irony hilarious. One could argue that she was at more risk being raised by her then possibly running into Gothel.

 

Though, at least Zelena was a good mother. Even if the way it came about was horrible.

 

“You came,” Alice said, rushing towards her.

“I told you would. I brought more provisions.”

“This is dangerous,” she whispered as she watched her girlfriend unpack the food and clothing. “She poisoned Papa against me, she could do the same with you.”

“There is no way I’m going to let that happen.”

“I told you to forget me.”

“That’s impossible.” Robin paused the unpacking and cupped her cheek. “I think about you, like this, all the time.”

Alice softly smiled. “Same.” Her finger traced Robin’s jaw, letting out a tiny sigh. “Gods, I love you.”

“I love you too.” She leaned in, stealing a kiss. “Look what was finally ready.” She held up a jar of preserves. “Marmalade, your favorite.”

“You are too good to me, how can I ever repay you?”

“Don’t worry about that. Just promise me that one day we can escape this tower and be together for good.”

“I’m doing my best, darling.”


End file.
